Hot And Bothered
by Neisha
Summary: His demon asserted itself; Inuyasha had accepted it during the battle, willed it to rise hard and fast, to destroy the demon trying to take Kagome from him. Would she still love him when she realized that he was no longer the hanyou she'd grown to know? M


I do not own Inuyasha or its characters. Never have, and sadly never will.

* * *

**1)** This oneshot is a double-dog-dare back into the world of smut and is rated 'M' for a reason. If you are underage or bothered by graphic lemons, this one may not be for you.

**2)** Again, psycochick32 has dared me into something I simply could not resist, her demands simple, yet (for me) challenging. A fight scene, a chase, and a demon Yash taking what he's wanted in a much more x-rated manner than I am accustomed to writing. I do hope this meets some (if not all) of those expectations.

**3)** For my dear beta and friend psycochick32: Thank you sooo much for editing this... You inspire me, encourage me, and make my work so much easier on the eyes. I honestly don't think I would be where I am today without your ongoing help... and your never ending friendship. I have met a great many people through writing in this fandom, many of whom have become very dear friends to me.

You, my dear, are at the top of said list.

* * *

**Summary**: His demon had asserted itself; Inuyasha had accepted it during the battle, willed it to rise hard and fast, to destroy the demon trying to take Kagome from him. Would she still _love _him when she realized that he was no longer the hanyou she'd grown to know?

* * *

**Hot And Bothered**

Another _hot_ day with yet another several inches of dust on her skin. Kagome could feel the dirt coating her hair. If she had a mirror she _knew_ she'd find enough of the forest floor layering its textures to make her seem older and _grayer_ than she was. There were fewer days of relaxation. Her body had lost the softness it'd once had, replaced instead with lithe muscle, broken fingernails and a weariness that never went away. Every day brought a new dilemma, a new fight. Every night brought about new pains, new wounds and new scars.

This was their mission, their lives, all twisted together by the hate of one being.

Each had lost something: Inuyasha his first love, Shippo his parents; Miroku's life was hanging in the balance. Sango had lost her family as well, her entire village decimated. Worse still was the loss of her little brother who lived in the possession of a half demon who took sadistic pleasure in their misery.

And her? She'd lost her innocence. Once she'd been able to imagine her life as it might have been: school, college, a normal existence unmarred by the brutal nature her life had since become. Gone were the fanciful dreams of marriage and children, of a little house in the country surrounded by a white picket fence and everlasting peace. In their place were days and nights of endless searching, endless fighting, each giving pieces of themselves they had no hope of regaining.

Standing alone, Kagome sighed, her matted hair blowing about her shoulders as she took in the loveliness of the spring Inuyasha had found her. There was little beauty left in their existence. Only their friendship and the allure of nature was left to them. Staring into the distance, Kagome wondered silently if Sango had reached her destination. Kirara and Miroku had accompanied her; they were dropping Shippo off with Kaede before continuing to Sango's village to rebury the only people she had ever known as family. Inuyasha and Kagome had opted to carry on, following the pull of a shard that seemed to constantly elude them.

What had started as a day filled with sunshine and life was quickly quieting as a storm moved in. The wind cooled the sweat on her skin blowing her dirty tresses about her face, tangling its length. It brushed over the landscape, wild flowers bending beneath the wayward caress, leaves shivering on tree limbs above her. The water of the spring rippled silently as the rain started to fall.

Drawing her shirt over her head, Kagome let it fall from her fingers, her eyes resting on the smear of blood that marred the sleeve. Her mother would be horrified if she were to see the remains of her clothing. It wouldn't be long before a trip home was in order to replenish their supplies, and to bring back more clothing this era would ruin.

Unclipping her bra, Kagome dropped it too, her skirt and panties following suit. What she wouldn't give for her backpack, but with its empty status, there had been no point carrying it with them as they traveled. She'd sent it on with Shippo with plans of refilling it once they were able to return to the well. She wanted shampoo, conditioner andbar soap carrying the fragrances she'd grown up knowing. She needed a reminder of the home she'd left behind.

Stepping into the heat of the spring, Kagome sighed. This was a beautiful place; Sango would have loved it here. Bathing had become a time filled with laughter and stories, a place where they shared their innermost dreams and their most secret desires. But without her friend to share it with, it was simply a bath in the rain, the heavens crying as she so often wanted to, the landscape bending beneath the onslaught.

Inuyasha was out there somewhere, standing guard and hopefully catching something to eat. Smiling softly, Kagome slid deeper into the water. Pushing her fingers through her hair, she tugged at the tangles that littered its length and debated silently whether she should ask Inuyasha to cut it.

Absently she wondered how long it would take before he came to check on her, hoping for a bit more time as the heat began to loosen muscles overused in their travels.

Scrubbing her body, Kagome washed as much of the forest from her skin as she could before turning her attention to her hair and the tangles she had no real hope of removing. Loosening the knots, Kagome sighed in relief when she was finally able to comb her fingers through the tresses. They'd lost her hairbrush somewhere along the way, her supplies dwindling as the pull of the jewel drew them further and further from the well. Lightening lit up the sky and Kagome's gaze was drawn to water of the spring, rain splashing across its surface, ripples rapidly spreading as the rain poured forth.

The water was clear, the lightening flickering over the surface and catching on something buried in the sand by her feet. Curious, Kagome ducked under the water in search of the object glittering in the fading light. The water cleared where her feet had stirred the sand; reaching for whatever had caught her eye, Kagome smiled when her fingers found her treasure. Pushing back toward the surface, Kagome wiped the water from her face and brought her prize out of its watery grave.

She tipped her head in confusion; why would _this_ be way out here? Glittering and beautiful, the pearl shimmered in her hand; it was perfect in color and shape.

"Beautiful, isn't it?"

Kagome jerked her head toward the voice only to be met with mocking male laughter. "Ah, ah ah... No peeking, little lady."

"What do you want?" she hissed.

"I would have thought _that_ obvious, my dear."

Jerking her head to her left, Kagome was met with only the sound of his voice and the sizzle of his youki against her aura.

"You have found my gift, then? It is rare, I assure you; almost as beautiful as you are."

Edging her way toward the shore and her clothing, Kagome hesitated when something shifted just past her vision.

"Your gift?" she murmured. "What gift?" She couldn't pinpoint the demon's location, but if she could keep him talking long enough...

"A pearl as rare as you, though not nearly as precious."

His voice sounded behind her and she screamed when something ghosted over her shoulder, through her hair.

"So young, so perfect- so powerful," he whispered. "I think I'll keep you."

Rushing forward, Kagome pushed away from the voice. Staggering haphazardly from the spring she reached for her clothing to shield her body from his view, only to come up short when he materialized in front of her, her clothing clutched in his hands.

"I'm... uhh... already taken." Stumbling backwards, Kagome used her hands to cover what she could. Why her? Hadn't she been through enough for one day? For a lifetime even?

The demon merely smiled, his fangs glinting dangerously in the night as the rain continued to fall. "But you've already accepted my gift..."

"Here. You can have it back." Throwing the pearl at the demon, Kagome took another step back. She'd hoped he would be distracted by the 'gift', but instead his eyes remained focused on her, the pearl falling untouched at his feet.

"Tsk... tsk... tsk..." Shaking his head, Kagome watched as it tipped to the side, his pale gray eyes darting to the pearl and back faster than she could blink. His hair was long, nearly to his knees, a shocking blue she might have found stunning had he not gone from good-looking to stalker in the flash of a fang-toothed smile.

The wind picked up around them and she shuddered when he took a deep breath, his lips curving over his fangs, his tongue dragging slowly over his lower lip.

"An untouched flower; I can feel the power lurking beneath your skin, can almost taste your purity. How am I to be so lucky?" He took a step forward and Kagome retreated two hissing in pain when her foot caught a rock. Unconsciously she called to her power. Her skin prickled and heated; she could feel the burn as it coated her skin, could almost see its glow in the night as the demon advanced.

Miroku and Kaede had been working with her to harness the power she possessed, but she was still learning to control it. Kagome retreated from the advancing demon, her power shimmering and fizzling out as a familiar aura asserted itself; she wouldn't risk hurting _him._

"You won't be so lucky if you touch her." Inuyasha snarled. "Here, put this on," he said without taking his eyes off the stranger and stepping in front of her to shield her from view.

Kagome's heart fell to her stomach. She'd never been so glad to see the half demon or so humiliated to know that he'd just seen her as naked as the day she was born.

"What took you so long?" she whispered. Reaching to take Inuyasha's haori, Kagome hurried to put it on. Shoving her arms through the sleeves, she folded the material around her.

The demon laughed, the sound mocking. "I claimed this female first, _hanyou_," he sneered.

"Kagome's mine, has been for a long time." Inuyasha hissed in reply, his fingers cracking in the silence.

"Is that right?" The demon's eyes flicked over to her, doubt lingering in his gaze. "Yes," Kagome answered. Taking a step closer to Inuyasha, she rested her hand on his back, her fingers grazing his bare flesh.

"You lie. The woman is unclaimed; a virgin ripe for the taking," the demon declared, his gaze jerking back to the half demon that stood between him and his prize. "She does not carry your scent - or your mark on her skin."

"She is mine." Inuyasha snarled.

"She accepted my gift, therefore she belongs to me," the demon hissed.

"I didn't know it was a gift _or_ that you were even here!" Kagome answered. "I gave it back. You can leave now!"

The demon snarled, his fingers flexing as his claws were unsheathed. "It doesn't work that way, _precious_. You will be mine, woman! If I have to send this _dog_ to hell first, _then so be it_!"

"Run!" Inuyasha hissed, his body gone before she had even registered that he'd moved. Stumbling backwards, Kagome could only watch as the two collided, the sound like thunder in her ears.

Like someone had hit the delay button on a remote, time slowed, movement ticking by as she watched. The demon's hair, like the blue of the ocean, floated behind him as he moved. Pale gray eyes narrowed as Inuyasha struck and retreated, striking again a moment later from a different angle.

Silver hair caught her attention next, a shivering ripple that held her gaze. Muscle tensed and rolled, sweat and rain glistened and pearled, dripping over the solid expanse of Inuyasha's back. It was like a well choreographed dance - a step, a turn, his body twisting and bending in a fluid motion that drew her gaze and held her immobile.

_Run!_

Inuyasha's words trickled through her mind, but her feet refused to obey his logic. Entranced, Kagome forced her feet to move, her eyes refusing to leave the battle raging before her as she made her way backward.

It had been ages since she'd seen Inuyasha fight without his haori on; the sight heated her blood, her body reacting despite the gravity of the moment. The wind shifted and spun, leaves twisting through the clearing as she clung to Inuyasha's haori. His scent surrounded her, covered her, wreaking havoc on her senses, desire lighting through her blood as the wind caressed her flesh.

Her eyes widened when both demons stiffened, Inuyasha turning his head ever so lightly, sniffing the wind as it brushed past him.

"Ripe for the taking," the other demon snarled, his possessive growl filling the air as Inuyasha's attention snapped back to him, eyes lined in a crimson red.

Fumbling through the tree line, Kagome turned and ran, the sounds of battle intensifying behind her. They knew! Dear kami, they _both _knew what she was feeling-- her body's change in scent telling them what only _she_ should know!

The sounds of battle abruptly stopped. She could hear someone following, could make out the distinct sound of footfalls behind her. Glancing over her shoulder, Kagome searched for anything to give her hope that it was Inuyasha that followed and not her demon stalker. But she saw nothing- just the darkness closing in around her and the veil of rain that fell. Still she ran; she couldn't move fast enough, her bare feet slamming into the forest floor, pain radiating through the soles of her feet as she moved. Trees whipped by, branches scratching her legs as she pushed through them. The storm clouds covered the moon; she couldn't see, didn't know which direction she was headed. She didn't know where their camp was or if Inuyasha was okay.

But something deep down told her that things were only just beginning and with that certainty came the knowledge that she'd never be the same again.

Time lost all meaning, the minutes ticking by until she fell to her knees, her breath the only sound in the silence. Muscles clenched and ached, the burning in the tissue hinting at the soreness that would follow in the morning. Head bowed, Kagome struggled to calm her breathing, counted silently in her head the heart beats that raged through her chest. The bed of leaves she rested in dug into her knees, her hands clutching the dying mass as she fell forward, her body slumping in exhaustion. Her legs stung where the trees had bit into them, smudges of blood and mud smeared up the sides and on to her thighs as she crawled toward a fallen tree. Her hair was a tangled mess, yet again. She was soaked to the skin, water falling in time with the rain from her hair. Kagome shivered. Whoever was following had lost her trail; she couldn't hear his footfalls, nor breaking branches in the distance.

She didn't know how long she lay there, only that the deepening darkness gave way to even colder night air, the only sounds in the distance muffled by her beating heart. She'd lost him, _hadn't_ she? There was nothing in the silence to signal that whoever followed was near, nor any evidence that _either_ male knew where she was.

Closing her eyes, Kagome let her head fall back, the fallen tree she rested against doubling as a hard pillow. Curling onto her side and tucking her bare legs as far under Inuyasha's haori as possible, she willed the sleepiness away. She'd have to be moving soon. Sleeping in the face of possible attack was a death wish; she had no desire to die tonight.

She folded tighter into herself in search of what meager warmth her body provided. "_Just a few more minutes,"_ she told herself, "_then I'll move on. Inuyasha will find me- he always does!"_

* * *

She was fast for a human, Inuyasha thought.

He should have found her by now; it hadn't taken long to kill the blue-haired freak who_ claimed_ Kagome was _his_, but that had been hours ago, and there was still no sign of Kagome. Smothering the string of curses at the still-falling rain, Inuyasha trudged on, eyes scouring the forest floor for any sign of Kagome's presence. The heavy scent of rain and foliage hindered his senses and the mud had slowed his progress. He'd followed her trail into the woods, had been close enough that he could hear her feet pounding the forest floor, her breath as it rushed from her lungs as she ran.

A few times he'd been close enough to catch a fleeting glimpse of her hair; he'd called out to her, but his voice had been swallowed by the storm. The wind had picked up, its howl masking the sounds of her escape. The rain drowned her scent on the forest floor. Before long he'd found himself running in circles, his demon's howl rivaling that of the wind.

Something had happened back by the spring; he'd felt his inner demon rise, had welcomed the surge of power that had rolled- was _still_ rolling- through his body. He'd expected his demon to recede once the blue-haired freak had been defeated, but it was still there, merged now with him, coherent and demanding. His demon had asserted itself; Inuyasha had accepted it during the battle, willed it to rise hard-and-fast, to destroy the demon trying to take Kagome from him.

In accepting that bond, in using that power, he had allowed his blood, his very soul to bind the demon closer making it a prominent part of the being he was. The realization slowed his feet; would Kagome reject him? Would she sense the change in him? Would she still _love _him when she realized that he was no longer the hanyou she'd grown to know? Stopping just shy of a puddle of water, Inuyasha studied his appearance. Jagged violet marked his cheeks. His claws were longer, more lethal, as were his fangs. He still had his ears, and he could see the gold in his eyes warring with the red that had dominated them only hours before. He wasn't sure if the markings would disappear come morning- only time would tell.

Snorting dispassionately, Inuyasha reached to push his drenched hair from his face. Narrowing his eyes on his lengthened claws, Inuyasha _accepted _that his demon wouldn't be reburied within him. He could _feel_ it stirring just beneath the surface, could feel the sudden change in his own resolve. He'd planned to wait to claim Kagome, until Naraku was defeated and the jewel was no more. But now his heightened senses demanded he mate her; his body was reacting to base desires, to instinct. And he wasn't the only demon that wanted her. Others would come. Others would sense her power and would seek her out, and once they realized she was unclaimed, they would seize any opportunity to claim her. He wouldn't, _couldn't _allow that to happen again. It was time; Naraku and the jewel could wait.

He _wanted_ her- had wanted her for a long time now, but not for the power she possessed. She was his equal, his best friend; he loved her! Even Koga had gotten the drift.

"_I get it,"_ he'd said_. "But I won't back down until you claim her, Inuyasha. Until then, she's fair game, and I'm not the only one who sees it."_

It hadn't registered, until now, what Koga had meant. Tonight had been an eye-opener. It didn't matter that Inuyasha acted every bit the part of devoted mate. He protected her, hunted for her. Inuyasha provided everything a good mate should. He made sure Kagome slept in only the best locations, bathed in the cleanest springs. He fed her choice meat from well fed animals that bore no sign of disease. He'd made his intentions clear to any youkai who'd stumbled onto his pack. But without his mark on her skin and his scent in her body, all would view Kagome as an unclaimed prize.

Inuyasha knew how she felt about him. If her earlier shift in scent was any sign, she wanted him just as badly!

His demon was tired of waiting. And what scared him the most? He agreed with it; he was tired of waiting, too!

It was a random turn that had him careening to a stop, her scent faint in the rain-soaked air. Curled into herself, Kagome was propped against a tree, her legs curled against her chest. Mud and blood splattered the length of her pale calves and thighs. The demon in him growled approvingly as his eyes trailed the expanse of her skin. His haori was pulled high across her body, the visible curve of her ass, her thighs, her calves making his blood boil. But she was injured, the scent of her blood calling his instinct to sooth those injuries, to heal them before illness tainted her alluring scent.

Sickness was an enemy. It could take her from him as easily as a battle wound or a demon. It was his _right_ to care for her, to protect her. She was _his!_

_

* * *

  
_

Something warm brushed over her thigh, her mouth tipping into a lop-sided smile as she pulled away from the odd sensation. The feeling returned bringing with it a tickle that flitted over her knee. The warmth cascaded over her upper leg before dipping softly onto her inner thigh. Moving her leg to the side, Kagome reached to rub the sensation away, her fingers encountering something soft and silky.

Jerking her eyes open she was met with a curtain of silver hair. Twin triangles graced her vision next, followed by blazing red eyes that stared unabashedly back at her. Inuyasha's head was lowered between her spread thighs, his tongue lapping gently over her skin as he cleaned the scratches left by the mad dash she'd made into the surrounding forest.

Her heart stopped, then surged back to life; she screamed. Forcing her body to move, Kagome ignored Inuyasha's pained growl when her knee struck the side of his head sending him sprawling sideways. She scurried on her hands and knees over the fallen tree she'd been utilizing as a pillow; his hands caught her hips stopping her escape. Her sudden lack of momentum left her doubled over the log, the bark digging uncomfortably into her midsection, her hands clutching the damp leaves in front of her.

"Let me go, Inuyasha!" she hissed.

"Kagome, it's me!" His hoarse voice gave her pause and she looked back over her shoulder and into eyes that blazed with hell's own fury. His silver hair was disheveled, plastered to his head in a wet tumble that lent it a flat metallic hue. His fangs were lengthened, exposed by lips pulled back in what could easily resemble pain.

She was mortified when her eyes caught sight of his haori riding high on her hips exposing her bare bottom and everything else she had to his reddened gaze. Doubling her efforts she tried to pull free again. His furious growl made her freeze, her head whipping around in time to witness the pain-filled grimace that stole across his features.

"Stop fighting me, Kagome. I won't back down until we're sure you're healed."

Shaking her head, Kagome wondered just what the _hell_ Inuyasha was talking about. "_We_?" Inuyasha's eyes narrowed and suddenly she understood; the violet markings, the lengthened claws and fangs. His demon was riding close to the surface but where he was usually not in control, Inuyasha seemed coherent, lucid. Choosing her words carefully while trying to ignore the fact that she was literally _bare-assed_ in front of him, Kagome found the words falling shakily from her lips, her eyes closing to block out the embarrassment that coursed through her.

"You're not you, Inuyasha. You don't know what you're doing_..."_

_'Or what you're doing to me!_' her mind supplied in addition.

She stared up at him, willing her heated blood to cool. "Just let me go, okay? We can go back to the spring and I can clean up there. They're just superficial scratches; I'll be fine."

His answering growl rumbled through her back as he moved over her, his body shielding hers from the cold as his words whispered past her ear. "I _am_ me, Kagome. I won't hurt you- you _know_ that! _Please,_ I _have_ to do this. _I can't lose you... not to sickness, not to anything!_"

"Just concentrate on-"

"I tried to wait for you to wake up... but you've been asleep _forever!"_

Her skin tingled where he pressed against her, her blood rushing like molten lava through her veins. Finding her voice was near impossible and she hissed in the silence as her arm gave out forcing her further onto the log and causing his weight to settle more firmly against her.

How long have you been here?" she whispered. Closing her eyes, Kagome struggled to breathe, begged the kami to keep her hormones under control even as her body screamed for his touch.

Tucking his face between her shoulder blades, Inuyasha rested his forehead against her back, his breath coming in uneasy pants that hammered against her ears.

"A while..."

Taking a breath, Inuyasha prayed that she would understand, willed her to realize that he wanted her, _needed_ her! Words weren't his strong suit- they failed him at every given opportunity. But he could show her...

"There are only a few marks left. I managed to clean the rest while you slept," he whispered.

She could feel his youki pulsing, the waves surging into her skin as his claws dug into the tree on either side of her shoulders. "Where?" she found herself asking. Horrified that she was even considering his request, Kagome relaxed against the log, the fight leaving her body as her mind bargained with her heart. _"A few minutes, nothing more. If it eases his concern then it's worth the embarrassment..."_

"Here," he rumbled, his body sliding erotically down her back as her eyes fell closed again; her breathing hitched. She started when his claw traced the curve of her ass, the sensation sending a pleasurable chill racing through her core and up her back. "And here..." Another tender caress across her inner thigh had her arching her back, a hiss escaping her throat when his tongue laved the tender skin of her backside.

_'Dear Kami, I'll never survive this!_' Kagome suppressed a shuddering moan when again his tongue found her flesh, her blood catching fire and pooling low in her abdomen, wetting her core as his hands caressed the backs of her legs. _'Does he know what he's doing to me!?'_

"Gods, you smell heavenly." His whispered words warmed her heart as his breath cooled the searing wetness building between her legs. "I want to taste you, Kagome."

The sensation of his touch was overwhelming. She couldn't think, couldn't breathe! Was this a dream? Had she died of hypothermia and the gods were playing some fucked up game with her heart and body?!

Struggling to find her tongue, Kagome bit back the moan clawing its way through her chest. Coherent thought was fast dissolving, his hot tongue turning her body into a quivering mass of wanton flesh. "You have," she stuttered.

His husky growl sent rippling waves of pleasure skittering through her nerves. Her body was under his control, her heart beating frantically as her sanity struggled to keep up.

"I want to taste you- here," he rasped, the heat of his breath fanning over her naked folds. It was too much to bare... the scent of her, the taste of her! He could hear the thundering of her heart, could smell the desire she was trying so hard to hide. He tried to reign in his desperate need of her, but the sight of her, glistening in her want of him, her body bare to his gaze, was all too much. The demon in him snarled and he moved forward, his tongue delving between her folds to taste the essence of her.

She moaned when his tongue lapped at her center, his thumbs pulling the folds apart to give him better access. Inuyasha watched her through lidded eyes, memorized every hitched breath, every tensed muscle. He could feel her pleasure ripple over her skin, could taste the proof of her desire as it glistened hot and wet before him. The pale pink of her pussy beckoned him, seduced him, and like a man starving for sustenance, he ate his fill.

Her scream of pleasure ripped through the air as her body writhed beneath him. He wanted to be buried within her, to feel her stretch around him, her body rocking under his weight. He wanted to know the way she would sound as he plunged into her wet passage over and over until she screamed his name, until her body shattered as she came. Nothing else mattered!

Nipping gently on her inner thigh, he was rewarded by a husky moan, his name whispered in its lust laden tones. Her legs parted further as his fingers trailed her slit, her body jerking forward when he grazed her clit with the pad of his finger. Reaching between them, Inuyasha released the ties securing his hakama in place, letting them fall from his hips as he reached to stroke his rigid length.

Gently, he pushed a finger inside her, the heat he found there scorching his skin and causing a tortured growl to rip through his vocal chords. Closing his other hand into a tight fist around his heavy cock, he rocked back and forth in time with his finger before adding another digit into her searing passage. He delighted in her uneven breaths, basked in the scent of her desire as it devoured his senses.

"Please!" Kagome begged, her body rocking back onto his hand, forcing his fingers deeper into her searing heat. His eyes rolled back into his head as she fucked his hand, her pleading sending shivers of pure sin skittering over his exposed flesh.

It took every ounce of control he could muster to find his voice, to encourage words through the guttural growls that clawed through his chest. He wanted her- gods, how he wanted her! But he needed to know she was sure. He needed to hear her acknowledge that this- that _he -_ was what she wanted!

"Please what, Kagome? What do you want?" He could feel her inner muscles quaking, her orgasm fast approaching. Pulling his fingers from her saturated channel he leaned forward to clean her juices from his hand before dragging his tongue over the curve of her spine. Rubbing the tip of his erection teasingly over the folds guarding her innocence, he was elated when her frustrated cry pierced his sensitive ears. She lifted herself off the log, her body slamming into his chest as she pushed back into him, driving the head of his cock into her hot opening.

"Just finish what you started, Inuyasha!"

Surging up and forward he drove himself into her, her hoarse cry of pain tearing through the forest as he tore through her virginal barrier. Inuyasha leaned over her, his body shielding hers from the nightas he pressed her gently over the log once more, his hands pushing the fabric of his haori further up her back. And he waited. Holding himself steady was the hardest thing he'd ever done, but Kagome needed time to adjust. He didn't want to hurt her. He'd known her first time would be painful- it was what kept him from claiming her time and time again! But Kami, it was torture! She was tight, wet. Her scent surged higher when she shifted experimentally against him. Carefully he moved, slowly at first, his eyes trailing the satiny skin of her back and over the rounded curve of her ass. He thrust into her again, and again she responded. She whispered his name and in it he heard her begging, pleading for something more. Moving gently he burrowed inside her body only to withdraw before diving in once more. Her heat enveloped him, wet and inviting as he rocked back and forth. Her pleasure-filled cries filled his ears as she moved against him, taking him into her body. Sitting back he watched his cock dip in and back out of her body, her mewls of pleasure driving him toward breaking.

Her heat sucked him in deeper, her muscles milking his cock for every sensation, every thrust that drove her closer to the edge. Her wet, slick skin quivered around him, tortured him, flexing around him until his eyes rolled back into his head and his fangs were bared in feral delight. She was so tight, so hot. Her arousal heightened his own until he could stand the gentle pace no longer.

He thrust into her faster, harder, his length glistening with her juices in the waning light. Her passion increased, the skin of her ass rippling prettily as he slammed into her over and over again. She screamed when she came, her body clamping down on his, her heat amplifying as her orgasm rushed over his length. The combined heat of her release and the pressure of her muscles clamping harshly against him sent him hurling into oblivion. His head fell back on his shoulders and he roared his release.

Falling forward, Inuyasha wrapped his arm around her slender hips pulling her body closer. He pressed tender kisses along the nape of her neck, felt the beast in him purr in contentment and in that moment clarity struck. He'd just taken her- claimed her body with his own! He could smell his scent mingling with hers, the evidence of their union covering her body in both seed and scent! Would she regret what they had done? Had he truly given her the chance to back out? Closing his eyes against his doubt, Inuyasha began to pull away, his hands falling from her waist as he struggled to find words that now seemed lost to him. He would apologize, even though he wasn't sorry about what they'd shared. He would beg her forgiveness even though he deserved none of it.

"I'm-"

His eyes widened when she shushed him, her hand closing gently around his wrist as he moved to pull away. "Not finished yet..." she supplied. Turning over slowly, Kagome reached for the tie that held his haori closed around her. "I wanted this- I wanted _you_ just as badly, Inuyasha. My only regret is that we didn't do this sooner..."

Leaning forward, Inuyasha touched his lips to hers, his tongue darting out to taste the haven of her mouth as he reached to cup her breast. She arched into him, her mouth falling away from his, her words tumbling heatedly past his ears. "Make me yours again, Inuyasha."

"_Mine,_" his demon silently vowed.

Trailing soft kisses down her neck, Inuyasha plunged into her willing body, both in fang and rod. "_Ours,"_ he voiced silently, his demon growling happily in response, his tongue soothing the mark -_his mark_- on her pale skin.

* * *

**A/N: **

**4)** _psycochick32 _has a chapter in her _Bead & Bones collection- Chapter 4- A Proper Burial_ which I have briefly referred too (with her permission, of course *grins*) in my explanation as to why the others of Inuyasha's group are not present for this particular story. It is a great drabble, and I asked her if I could refer to it in this story. She graciously agreed.

**5)** Please let me know what you think- I'd love to hear from you guys again. I have the first half of Deserted's next chapter written. I am planning on getting the rest finished this weekend and out to my beta by the first of the week.

Neisha


End file.
